


Grenade

by pebbles403



Series: Unfaithfully [13]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Marriage, Questioning, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles403/pseuds/pebbles403
Summary: Lacie has doubts about her relationship with Patrick.





	

Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live... 

It had been a month since Billie and Andy had gotten engaged and Lacie was already tired of helping Billie with the wedding plans. All Billie wanted to talk about was her upcoming wedding. Not that Lacie truly minded, she was just still prickly about how Patrick had responded to her asking about marriage. She understood that he would be a little hesitant to jump into marriage again, but it was still like a slap in the face for her. She loved Patrick. So much actually that she had started planning a future with him. She had never done something like that before. 

"Lacie. Lacie! Yo bitch!" 

"Sorry, Billie. My mind is a thousand miles away right now." 

"Still thinking about Patrick's response to the marriage question?" 

"Yeah. I never thought that I'd be upset that he doesn't want to marry me." 

"Lacie. He never said he didn't want to get married. He said he wasn't sure. You've got to give him time. He's not even 40 and he has one failed marriage. Maybe he just wants to make sure it'll last this time." 

"You're probably right. It's just a bit disheartening thinking that there's a possibility that we'll never get married." 

"I get that. I think you're over-thinking this whole situation, though. You need to talk to him. Tell him what's bothering you." 

"He'll think I'm pushy." 

"Are you fucking serious right now? The man kisses the goddamned ground you walk on. If anything, he's afraid that he's being too pushy." 

"You are a know-it-all hag." 

"And you're a stubborn bitch. What else is new?" 

Lacie just rolled her eyes at her cousin. Billie was right, though, she did need to talk to Patrick. She knew that there was a change in their home dynamic and she hated it. She had started to pull away from Patrick and she knew that he had noticed. She sighed as she and Billie put away the wedding plans for the day and she headed home. Patrick's mother had the kids today and Patrick was with the rest of the guys at the studio, so the apartment was all hers when she made it home. 

She knew that she needed to let off a little steam once she entered the apartment, so she grabbed her violin and went into the living room. Lacie loved playing by ear, so she put on her Pandora Radio and hit play. Of course, the first song that played was 'Centuries'. She smiled and took a deep breath. She felt the notes flow through her fingers as she played Patrick's singing parts. Music filled the room and she lost herself in the flow of the music. Once the song was over, her station went straight into Grenade by Bruno Mars. She had her eyes closed and was so lost in the music that she didn't hear Patrick, Pete, and Joe enter the apartment. The three men stood and watched her play to the end of the song. Lacie opened her eyes quickly as they clapped. 

"That was amazing!" Joe exclaimed. 

"Holy shit shorty!" 

Patrick just beamed. "I told you guys. She's ridiculously talented." 

Lacie blushed. "Thanks, guys. How long have you been standing there?" 

"For about half of the song." 

"Pete, you missed the first one I did." 

"Oh yeah? What was it?" 

"Centuries. It was the first one that popped up on my station." She said chuckling. 

"Well, you'll just have to play it for us sometime," Patrick said as he crossed the room and wrapped Lacie in a bear hug. 

She sighed and leaned into him. He always had the most pleasant smell. She pulled away from him and put her violin away as the guys sat around and continued their conversation. She leaned down and kissed Patrick's cheek, whispering to him that she was going to go soak in the tub for a bit. She hugged Pete and Joe and quietly exited the room to slip into her planned bubble bath. 

The guys finally got up and left, telling Patrick to pass on their goodbyes to Lacie. He nodded and agreed. Once the door was closed, his brows knit together. Lacie had been keeping him at arm's length as of late, and it was really starting to worry him. At first, he thought that she might be stressed out, but in reality, he knew better. He didn't know what was bothering her, but he knew that he was going to find out. He pulled out his phone and texted the one person who would know what was wrong with Lacie. 

Patrick: Hey, B, can I talk to you for a minute?  
B: Sure! What's up?  
Patrick: Lacie's been distancing herself from me lately. Do you know what's going on?  
B: I do, but you need to ask her. She's got a lot on her mind.  
Patrick: Thanks anyway. Tell Andy that studio time has been  
cancelled for tomorrow.  
B: Will do. Talk to Lacie.  
Patrick: Got it. 

 

As he finished his conversation with Billie, Lacie entered the living room and sat down next to him in a huff. She laid her head on his shoulder and he pulled her close. 

"Whatcha dooooooin?" She said. 

"Well now I'm making a mental note to block 'Phineas and Ferb' from the kids' Netflix playlist." He said chuckling. 

"Smart ass." 

"You love it." 

"Yes I do." She cuddled closer to him. 

"Lace?" 

"Yeah Trick?" 

"What's bothering you?" 

She stiffened. "Why would you think that something was bothering me?" She tried to sound nonchalant. 

"You've been keeping yourself distanced from me lately. Are you not happy here?" 

"Of course I'm happy here! Do you want me to leave?" 

"What? No! I'm just worried about you. Billie said I needed to talk to you." 

"That loudmouthed bitch. Look, hun, I'm fine. I've just got a lot going on in my head right now." 

"And I want you to talk to me about this." 

"It's stupid Trick." 

"Nothing you tell me will ever be stupid Lacie." 

"I call bullshit on that. Besides, I feel dumb for it. Like my mind is somehow still in high school mode sometimes." 

"Lace, listen to me sugar, you've got something on your mind and it's about me." 

"That's a little self-centered don't ya think Trick?" 

"Who's being the smart-ass now?" He quirked an eyebrow. 

"Still you." She smirked. 

"Seriously though, what's bothering you?" 

"I'm going to step outside for a few minutes. I can't take all of these questions!" She grabbed her purse and stepped out onto the balcony. 

Patrick sighed and followed her outside. She took a long drag from the lit cigarette in between her fingers. He ran his hands through his hair. 

"I thought you were going to quit." He said, taking the cigarette from her fingers and taking a drag. 

"And I thought you didn't smoke." She took it back. 

"I get one of Joe's every once in a while when my nerves get the best of me." 

She passed it back and watched him take a long drag. "Why do you keep asking me what's wrong?" 

He exhaled and snuffed out the butt. "I feel you pulling away from me Lace. I don't like it. If I've done something wrong, I want to know so I can fix it. I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things from me. I love you Lacie, and I'll do anything to make you happy." 

She sighed and sat on the ledge of the balcony. "Remember the day after Andy proposed to Billie and we were laying in bed?" He nodded, signaling for her to continue. "Well remember me asking about marriage?" 

Suddenly all of the puzzle pieces fell into place and he quickly enveloped her torso in a hug. "Do you think that I don't want to marry you?" 

"Well you did say maybe, and you know what they say: Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?" 

He chuckled against her stomach. "Lace, three things, first, you are in no way, shape, or form a cow." She giggled a bit. "Second, we drink almond milk in this house." She giggled harder. "And finally, if you think that I'm never going to marry you, you're crazy. I don't want to push you into something too soon. I know it's been almost four years that we've known each other, but I never want to scare you away. The year that we had no contact almost killed me. I thought I had lost you forever. I love you with every fiber of my being. You and the kids are everything to me." 

Lacie took a deep breath and slid down off of the balcony railing, leaning into Patrick's arms. "So basically, I over-reacted and over-thought everything?" 

"Pretty much, my beautiful and neurotic girlfriend." 

"I am not neurotic." She pouted. 

"Are too, but that's one of the many reasons that I love you Lacie Joann Reynolds, and someday I will make you my wife." 

"I'm sorry I pushed you away Patrick. I've just never felt this way about someone before." She started chuckling. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Grandma Mabel used to tease me when I was younger about you." 

"Oh really? How'd she do that?" 

She pulled him back into the house. "Well, do you remember several years ago when you guys were the musical guests on SNL?" 

"Yeah. We're kinda still banned from there." He said turning red. 

"Well, that was the first time I ever saw you. I didn't look away from the screen the entire time you were on camera. I sang 'Dance, Dance' non-stop for a week after that." 

"That was back in 2006. You were like 7!" 

"6 actually. My birthday is at the end of the year, remember?" 

"How could I forget?" He smiled and pecked her lips. 

"So basically, what I'm saying, is that I've been crushing on you since I was in first grade." 

"Wow. You just made me feel a little creepy." 

"You're a dirty old man." She snickered. 

"Should I start leering at you like a pervert?" 

"You already do." 

"I do not!" He objected. 

"When you want some you do." She countered. 

"You bring out the pervert in me sugar." 

"Dear God! I've created a monster!" She laughed. 

He looked at her suggestively. "Yes. Yes you did." 

"Now who's banned from 'Phineas and Ferb'?" 

"What can I say? Our kids know quality cartoons." 

"I love you Stump." 

"I love you too Reynolds."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about me taking so long to update everything. I think I have some ADD when it comes to my stories. I write a bit on one, then I move to the next idea. As always a big thank you to everyone who reads this series! I wouldn't keep writing it if not for you! Also, I know that Patrick is allergic to smoke, but suspend your belief as usual, as this is fan fiction.


End file.
